<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sang d'encre by grainipiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939671">Sang d'encre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot'>grainipiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober test [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Moon AU, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, really fluffy like always</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The return from the hunt always gave the best memories.</p><p>Kinktober prompt for 'biting', 'blood' and 'teasing', is mild measures. </p><p>Yisuo - Blood Moon AU - OS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober test [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sang d'encre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello~<br/>Here goes kinktober 2020! I still try to get a few prompts out tho not as much because inspiration is else where xD Soon there will be some shenzed and xin/j3~</p><p>I hope you'll like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight was Yasuo’s turn.</p><p> </p><p>The hunt had to be done alone, only one of them at a time. This wasn’t a rule set in stone but they followed it anyway because it made it easier for them to follow a cycle. In itself, there was no need to hunt together because it would result in a bigger fuss. One single prey for the night, more than enough. They didn’t even hunt that often, this equilibrium was important.</p><p> </p><p>Now he was one with the night, weapon close and mask in place. Who would be the next victim ? Yasuo had no idea, he never knew them nor cared about it. All that mattered was blood.</p><p> </p><p>Finding a prey wasn’t too difficult. They might have stayed in the area for such a long time and caused rumors to run about their new home, it didn’t make folks go away so easily. After all, they just had to walk down the valleys to find a few villages and towns, rich of people. Nothing to fear, they would never go hungry.</p><p>The quantity didn’t make Yasuo stupid though, he knew how to pick the right victim. Someone staying alone at night for whatever dumb reason they had. Oh, last time they were seen, they were heading to the woods. What a fabulous idea. One victim for the night, a really lucky time.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Yasuo wondered if they were truly that clueless. A lot of these folks weren’t from the town, there were merchants and other busy people that needed to travel. Good for him if they weren’t aware of the sinister rumors about the woods and the haunted sanctuary far away.</p><p> </p><p>This time it didn’t take long. The man he found hadn’t even heard him coming before he was caught and drained dry. <em>Too late~</em> Anyway, was there even one person able to escape him ? Yi could, technically. However he didn’t want to, they were meant to stay by each other’s side until the very end. The blood taken tonight was going to be for Yi too, his fair share for later.</p><p> </p><p><em>Mmmh…</em> It was nice to be sated again. Yasuo basked in that wonderful moment, warmth of life running his veins. No way to wait any longer, he wanted Yi to enjoy it too so he took the now lifeless corpse and carried it away. The key was to leave the bodies far enough and in different places every time, not that they risked their lives if they didn’t but it would at least give a small time.</p><p> </p><p>Run into the night, not even the glow of the moon to guide him.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Yasuo to get bored of dragging this one corpse so he abandoned it soon enough when he deemed it safe. Just a bit far of the roads.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Let’s go ! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sweetest had yet to come, once he would have found his love. He knew Yi was waiting for him, like himself did during every hunt. Patience before reunion. It only spurred Yasuo to go faster in the valley until that one abandoned sanctuary. Dead for common eyes but he could feel the latter’s presence nearby. Yi would notice his too, it was impossible to mistake.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m here, honey… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soft steps on icy stones, Yasuo crossed this empty place without a single look to the majesty of what must have been a high sanctuary for an ancient order. It didn’t matter, he wanted to find Yi and to offer him fresh blood.</p><p> </p><p>His presence here must have been noticed because suddenly he couldn’t sense Yi anymore, at least not where he remembered him to be. In less than a second he was hugged, arms around him before he even knew it.<em> Oh…</em> It wasn’t always that Yi played with his incredible speed, surely this night either he was craving or he wanted to joke a little. In any case it worked for Yasuo so glad to feel him in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>« Hello darling… Did you miss me ? »</p><p> </p><p>« More than you can even imagine… » The deep tone of need.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh fuck</em>. Always such a hard pang of need every time he heard Yi like this. From the start Yasuo knew how it was going to end, in bed after a lot of affection but it made him melt every single time to actually feel hands over him in clear hunger. For once Yi was horny, everything screamed that.</p><p> </p><p>Breath caught, Yasuo stood in that dear embrace until he wouldn’t be able to take it. Yi nuzzled his neck, pure reflex after the return from the hunt.<em> Awww…</em></p><p> </p><p>« You smell very good, may I have some… ? I’ve been patient for you, allow me… »</p><p> </p><p>Yasuo could have said it was unfair when his lover played sexy on purpose but he was the only one getting that sort of reaction, possessiveness burned him gently.</p><p> </p><p>« B-Bed… Then I’ll give you everything you need and want. » He knew himself enough, if they were to start here they risked to end here too. Not the worst place to have sex but a bed was far better for that.</p><p> </p><p>« Very well. »</p><p> </p><p>Withing seconds Yasuo was pulled to follow him, led to their bedroom in haste. Another clue that showed how dearly missed he had been. As soon as they made it Yi coaxed him to sit in bed as he followed closely and sat on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Here they were, getting desperate like idiots. Yi’s hands were quick to find their ways over his body, except the armor was a clear barrier difficult to ignore. The last straw was when he took Yasuo’s mask down, obviously he had forgotten about it until that moment. Was there a better moment than when they could at least face each other ? Lips found his and right then he got claimed one more.</p><p>Yi remained very active, moving a little on his lap as he devoured Yasuo just from a kiss. A distraction because slowly he was getting him out of his armor, surely to get access to his neck. <em>Fuck, quick…</em> It would be a lie to say he was solely doing this for Yi, arousal was seizing him little by little. Then an idea came so he parted from that delightful kiss.</p><p> </p><p>« Baby ? Tell me, do you really need right now ? »</p><p> </p><p>« I thought it was already clear… Yes, I need you. » As to support his words Yi rocked back against him, indeed making Yasuo sigh from the faint stimulation.</p><p> </p><p>« Could you wait a little… ? I’d like to take care of you, please… »</p><p> </p><p>This time Yi paused, gazing at him in a mix of lust and curiosity. It looked really good on him and Yasuo could only appreciate the time he wasn’t a horny mess yet, soon it was going to change. Slowly the latter leaned closer as to kiss him again, except he stopped just before that to speak lowly.</p><p> </p><p>« Then have your way. My only condition is that you make me come at some point. »</p><p> </p><p>« Of course I will ! I’m not that cruel. »</p><p> </p><p>The kiss had to happen and indeed it didn’t miss, Yi was quick to take him back into it with hunger. He cradled Yasuo’s face to take more, always so demanding after the hunt. Even after they parted he looked absolutely aroused, ready to have more. This prompted Yasuo to take care of his armor and to finish undressing, at that point it was just ridiculous. <em>Oh boy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he was half naked, Yi seized the occasion to nuzzle his neck. <em>Aye no</em>. Yasuo had plans and this wouldn’t do.</p><p> </p><p>« Hey, hey, hey, not yet baby… Be patient, please ? »</p><p> </p><p>« No blood… ? » Now he sounded heartbroken, so starved for anything that he showed more than usual.</p><p> </p><p>It was really close to make Yasuo stop everything to give him all he asked. <em>Resist…</em> This was going to feel even better if they held back.</p><p> </p><p>« Not yet… Alright, just a sip because you’ve been waiting but please, I want us to take our time… »</p><p> </p><p>« I… Thank you although I can’t promise I’ll be able to hold back as long as you think. » A few seconds of lucidity before the fall.</p><p> </p><p>« I know, we’ll see as we go… »</p><p> </p><p>Barely the time to say that and already Yasuo felt fangs over his neck, delving into flesh with hunger as clear as ink in water. <em>Impatient…</em> This was rare, usually Yi knew to wait for the right moment. However this was the return of the hunt, it always had a special effect on both of them and very often it reduced them to cheer starvation. This was life.</p><p>Yasuo relaxed a little, sting fading away in no time. Part of the deal was taken care of, one good mouthful and then Yi would let him do as he wished. Now that he thought again, it was quite smart because fresh blood always made them react, especially in times of need. Yi was going to be so horny, Yasuo couldn’t wait to see that.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hey, that’s more than one sip</em>. Indeed he hadn’t been paying close attention but Yi was obviously taking his time. As gently as he could Yasuo pulled him away although he knew it was terrible idea for anyone to keep a demon from that. Anyone else could have been killed on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>« Hey, you had enough. Now be a darling and lie down for me. »</p><p> </p><p>First there was some resistance but Yi wasn’t too far yet, he complied though not without taking good care of the bite, sealing it. <em>Good.</em> Yi wasn’t even completely undressed, a good part of his clothes down but he had yet to reveal himself. This task would be for Yasuo more than glad.</p><p> </p><p>There was his gorgeous lover, lying in bed only for him to see. That look on his face was priceless, so aroused that it could be enough to turn Yasuo on if he wasn’t already. There was still one trickle of blood down his chin, one beautiful detail that reminded Yasuo of his previous thirst. He had already taken what he needed, soon he would give Yi what he deserved. For now he stared at Yasuo, observing the smallest moves he made with blatant lust. Oh to be the target of a demon’s attention. Indulging a little, he came on top of Yi for a short kiss and pulled back as quick when it turned biting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Of course~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Shhh, be patient, love… » With that Yasuo retreated, taking the latter’s pants off as well as his last clothing. His words would be a lot more convincing if he hadn’t outright moaned aloud once Yi’s cock sprang free.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mmmh…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Yasuo… »</p><p> </p><p>« I know, I’ll get to it… »</p><p> </p><p>Not even waiting, he got his hands over Yi’s body, unable to resist that pull. He was simply perfect, the only thing worth living for. Yasuo allowed himself to explore a little, this was exactly what he had planned and to feel the latter’s first reflexes was incredible. It was already at work, blood acting like the sweetest liquor. It showed in Yi’s early shaking and overall redder skin, low fever ready to strike and take over. This was why giving him some fresh blood was a good idea.</p><p>So it could start in efficient touches. First he mapped Yi’s body, one that he had learned to love and to worship, old scars from a time they weren’t corrupted yet. Yasuo traced it all until his own patience had run out, attention moving to more pleasurable areas. Then it made Yi react, bucking against his hand and sighing of relief. It wouldn’t nearly be enough and already he was drunk on blood, ready to take more.</p><p> </p><p>Always building up. Yasuo could tell it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to hold back anything and to keep this done, such a big effort just per his request. As reward, he brushed gently Yi’s cock, which made him visibly clench his fist in obvious test of control.</p><p> </p><p>« Yasuo, when… ? » Patience eroded already.</p><p> </p><p>« Not yet, baby, not yet… Please, try not to come until I say so… »</p><p> </p><p>No voiced answer but Yi did nod, biting his lower lip. Under normal circumstances this wouldn’t have been an issue but right now he was aroused beyond usual, ready to snap at the shyest caress. Yasuo knew that so he was going to make each touch count. <em>Maybe I should prepare him</em>. If indeed Yi was in the mood to receive.</p><p> </p><p>« Yi, do you want me to fuck you ? »</p><p> </p><p>Another desperate nod, no doubt he didn’t trust his voice in that vulnerable time. Yi was really trembling now and it was felt when he reached for Yasuo, the smallest comfort he could find. For a few seconds he stopped thinking about what he wanted, he merely bent and kissed Yi breathless as well as caressing his white hair. This was harsh on his and the hunger only made it ‘worse’.</p><p> </p><p>« Hold on for me. Soon I’ll give you your reward… »</p><p> </p><p>It was so tender to see Yi trying to get closer to him in any way he could, ready to nuzzle his neck for what he craved. However it wasn’t the plan and Yasuo wanted to satisfy him in the best way. Efficient, he slicked his hand before pressing around Yi’s entrance. It did make his startle faintly before he relaxed back in bed, no longer reaching for Yasuo as he preferred to grab the bed.</p><p> </p><p>« Please… » Desperation in purple eyes, so clear and so painful to see.</p><p> </p><p>The tease was the whole point but right when he could do it, Yasuo couldn’t. It was beyond his strengths. The most he did was to circle a little the latter’s rim before pressing inside, preparing him slowly. As quick Yi’s back arched off the bed, gritting his teeth in clear concentration. So Yasuo took it even slower, as much as he could and then he could see that indeed Yi wasn’t in pain from the new intrusion but tired by the constant pull of arousal. It never ended.</p><p> </p><p>For Yasuo, it wasn’t enough. He wanted to make him writhe on his fingers, to hear his pleas before at last he indulged them and let Yi take all the blood he had been refused so far. So went his dear exploration, going as slow as it was bearable for him. Meanwhile Yasuo added two fingers, always taking his time to stretch him properly. By the third finger, Yi was a mess and his cock lied heavily against him, leaking precum. If he wanted to take this further, Yasuo would have gone down on him but either he would keep him from coming or it would indeed result in an early end, which wasn’t what he craved.</p><p> </p><p>« Y-Yasuo… I need you, please stop… » Yi was trying to hide a little, too needy to register everything that was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Another flick of his finger and the latter bucked fiercely against his hand, whimpering. <em>Fuck…</em> Yasuo was really amazed by his determination. For all this time Yi could have denied his request and started taking care of himself and yet he hadn’t, leaving himself completely in Yasuo’s care. Such wonderful attention, he was so much in love to see it at work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My darling…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soon his heart wouldn’t be able to hold anymore, Yi was far too sexy right now and as much as Yasuo enjoyed to deny himself, it was time for let go. One last time he pressed the latter’s prostate before he pulled out, taking good care of slicking his cock before they got to it.</p><p> </p><p>« Ah— ! Yasuo… ? »</p><p> </p><p>This was driving him crazy, Yi wasn’t doing that on purpose and yet it made him so needy, ready to give up control.</p><p> </p><p>« I’m here… Fuck, you’re too much… »</p><p> </p><p>He knew it, as soon as he would get inside, they wouldn’t come back from that. Teasing was a double edged blade, it was sweet to endure but it made him desperate in return. A quite short but wonderful time. When he went on top of Yi, there was always the same reflex to seek his neck for some blood. Yasuo tried to refrain him a bit longer.</p><p> </p><p>« Not yet, just let me… »</p><p> </p><p>« I-I-I can’t… Yasuo, please ! »</p><p> </p><p>No return from that point, he thrust inside and so marked the moment when Yi could take his share. Yasuo knew this time so well, when at last he was allowed to drink. The instant before always burned quite bad but it was nothing like the soft relief to be let go. Yi didn’t even cry out from the quick thrust, he was already biting his neck for his share.</p><p> </p><p>« O-Oh… »</p><p> </p><p>So tight, blissful. Yasuo knew he wasn’t going to last, he had held everything back for as long as he could but there were limits and in no way he could resist Yi. He felt him so much, clenching around his cock, rocking back crudely and most of all, feeding off him for all the time he had been denied. It didn’t even hurt, now pain was turned into pleasure and Yasuo felt his grasp on reality falter.</p><p> </p><p><em>No, make him cum… </em>It was his promise, he had to and he wanted to be sure Yi would be first.</p><p> </p><p>Time to go wild. Yasuo gave all he could and in exchange he was blessed to feel his lover clinging to him, reacting after each single move. He may indeed be silenced but Yi was so expressive in that instant, always asking more and more.</p><p> </p><p>The end arrived quickly, all it took was a good grasp around Yi’s cock and then he came, moaning aloud as it had been intense enough to get him out of his feast. It was done. Yasuo let go and fucked him roughly until neither could feel much except pleasure. Such violence at the service of love, it was almost poetic. Soon he joined Yi in bliss, coming deep inside him with a low whimper. Not the most dignified thing that had escaped him but it didn’t matter, they had their release.</p><p> </p><p>Once the high was over, Yasuo slumped on him, having give everything he could. Only after a while did he notice that familiar feeling of fangs into flesh, Yi being back at his small comfort after the hunt. It was so cute, it made him crave cuddles now that they had sexual relief.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Adorable…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Softly he returned to pet Yi’s hair, going on his side at least not to crush him like an idiot. The latter followed the move, not ready to let go his dose of blood. Anyway Yasuo was happy to have him right there, now they would be able to share affection.</p><p> </p><p>« Hey, did you like it… ? »</p><p> </p><p>To answer that, Yi would need to stop but it wasn’t such a big issue, he parted slowly and snuggled up against Yasuo like a purring cat.</p><p> </p><p>« I think I’ve come close to hate you for a few seconds but it was worth it. Just be careful or I might do the same to you. »</p><p> </p><p>« Awwww but I’d love you to do it… Tease me, keep me up and going all night… »</p><p> </p><p>« Hush, it might happen sooner than you think. But thank you, I really needed that… »</p><p> </p><p>In this time of love, Yi offered him his neck and words would have been enough to express this specific kind of gratitude.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mine…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope some day I'll have time to write the backstory for this AU, it can be interesting<br/>Thank you again for reading! I hope it was good enough!</p><p>For any suggestions or anything else, find me on:<br/>&gt; twitter: @niceswordboots<br/>&gt; tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>